


Was It A Dream?

by TXJ1123



Category: Nevermore - Kelly Creagh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TXJ1123/pseuds/TXJ1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel finds herself in the Dreamland, but Varen is not the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It A Dream?

She stood, at the wall of an open faced concrete building, an unfinished structure, the distance from the ground sent a small thrill through her body. Her breathing was already labored, in the back of her mind she knew she had been running from something, someone, before she halted here.

The hues of the night sky mesmerised her, blood red and violet. Streaks of lightning thru the night sky lit up clouds in the distance. The ever swirling and falling ash drifting by.

She felt his presence before she heard him, she started to turn and face him.

"Don't turn around.", Varen's voice held a note of command, one that stilled her in her tracks.

"I miss you." was all that she could manage to whisper into the falling ash.

"As I you." he responded wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back flush against his chest, resting his chin on her head.

They stayed like that, Isobel listening to his heart beat and watching the light show in the night sky.

Varen stiffened suddenly.

"We only have a moment longer." his voice sounded tired and annoyed.

"I know you have questions, and I want to give you answers, but anything I tell you would be made a lie, the rules would change simply because I told you. This world is fluid, and changes as quick as thought." he hissed in her ear before her mouth could even start to move.

"Now, look at me, look at me and wake before they know you were here."

She turned in his arms, instantly captured in eyes of jade. Pressing up on her toes Isobel moved in for a kiss, only to gasp with shock as her arms circled around him and met feathers where there should have been shirt.

Isobel woke, her alarm screaming her back to reality.

Slamming her hand down to silence the alarm, Isobel tried hard to recall the dream.

Raven's wings, Varen had massive raven's wings.

His half grin, and last words of "It is a dream after all." echoed in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomness.


End file.
